bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
Jürgen Wulf
|Date of death =1938 |Place of death = Cathedral outside Castle Gaustadt, |Affiliation(s) = Gegengeist Gruppe |Division(s) = Gegengeist Gruppe |Profession(s) = |Position(s) = |Partner(s) = Gegengeist Gruppe |Status = Deceased |Game(s) = BloodRayne |Comic(s) =Bloodrayne: Red Blood Run |Movie(s) = |English voice = ? |Japanese voice = |Rank = Gegengrupenführer (Supreme Commander)|Image caption = “No one crosses me. Ever. Especially not a bastard vampire.”|Previous partner(s) = Marassa †}} Jürgen Wulf is the primary antagonist in BloodRayne. He is the founder of the Gegengeist Gruppe a group that aimed to sustain Hitler in power through the use of occult artifacts, including obtaining and reassembling the remains of Beliar. Appearance Jürgen is a tall and elderly man with a bald head and blue eyes. He wears a Nazi officers uniform, has a cigarette holder in his mouth, a black leather glove over his left hand and wears a monocle over his left eye. Personality He shows a straightforward and sadistic mind. He cares only for the cause of the Nazis and gaining the demonic power of Beliar for his country in the coming war. He has zero tolerance for treachery and enjoys killing those that cross him. Failure is not an option for him and will gladly expend the soldiers and officers under his command with no fear or concern. History Jürgen Wulf was war criminal who fled to South America to escape punishment. There he learned of powerful supernatural artifacts, founded the Gegengeist Gruppe and became its absolute leader. Plot Wulf was looking for the parts of Beliar. During this, he finds Rayne injured in Louisiana, who just had found the ribs. He then claimed the ribs and left her for dead. Five years later, Jürgen and the Gegengeist Gruppe want to find all the pieces of Beliar to help Hitler succeed. He is the Supreme Commander of the G.G.G., and commands several officers in the organization, including Mynce. When at Castle Gaustadt, Wulf is already in possession of Beliar's teeth, ribs, a hand and an eye. There he searches for an item of great power, Beliar's heart. After Rayne defeats the Doppleganger Twins, Mynce reveals herself and explains her actions. After the two reconciled, they are separated by a heavy gate. Wulf then appears, aware of Mynce's betrayal, and rips her beating heart from her chest, killing Mynce for good. Rayne, being unable to attack Wulf due to the gate, swears revenge on him, and he leaves. Afterwards, he is found again in the final room, ordering Hedrox the Infinite to give him the heart. After Beliar has been reborn, and Hedrox killed, Wulf and Rayne fight together using the weapons scattered around the arena, although he will attack both Rayne and Beliar. There are four ways to end the final battle. If Rayne and Wulf fails to kill Beliar in time, Beliar will grow so large that he effortlessly crushes them both and Armageddon begins. If Rayne defeats Wulf first, then she will be seen cutting off his arms and head in a cutscene, after which the battle with Beliar continues. If Rayne or Wulf defeat Beliar first, Beliar will implode back into his heart and she will be seen stepping on it after it dries out. Wulf appears from the shadows, to which Rayne smiles in excitement. Then the final battle with Wulf will continue. A fourth, but rare outcome is possible. If Beliar kills Wulf, he will obtain Wulf's parts. Wulf is then checked off Rayne's list and Beliar gets his hand (now larger, skeletal and metallic), his eye which allows for more accurate attacks, his teeth that allow him to spew gigantic flames, and his ribs which better protects his heart. Beliar is now deadlier, but still vulnerable, so the final battle between him and Rayne continues. Equipment Wulf has no signature weapons of his own. Instead, he makes use of the many firearms the German army has to offer at his disposal. Powers and abilities As a military man, he has the basic knowledge and abilities of a soldier, so use of automatic weaponry is almost second nature to him. He has inside him the teeth, ribs, hand, and an eye of Beliar, giving him superhuman abilities. * Beliar's Teeth: These grant Jürgen the ability to exhale large blasts of demonic fire. The flames even have explosive properties and spread at a fast rate. * Beliar's Ribs: These grant Jürgen the ability of super durability. Gunfire, explosives and normal blade attacks do not harm him. He is only vulnerable to attacks from Rayne in Blood Rage and attacks from Beliar himself. * Beliar's Hand: Disguised by a black glove, this grants Jürgen the ability to set the hand aflame with demonic fire, extend the fingers, and super strength for the corresponding arm. He could kill Rayne in three hits. * Beliar's Eye: Jürgen is in possession of the other eye. Like Rayne, the relic grants him telescopic vision, as well as dilated perception and super speed. Gallery Bloodrayne d nazi7.jpg|Concept art Jurgen Wulf.jpg Jurgen Wulf dead.png Юрген Вульф..jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:BloodRayne characters Category:Gegengeist Gruppe members Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists